


I Got You Cas

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Sam Not Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Dean caring for Castiel, Evil Sam, M/M, Sequel, Soulless Sam Winchester, hurt cas, mentions of torture, mentions rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas poofed to Dean after his encounter with Sam and now Dean has to take care of him. Dean gets suspicious of what of who did it to Cas, but he needs to mind his own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a sequel to Did you Know I Could Kill You. I recommend reading that first but not for the faint of heart. It's basically Same torturing and raping Cas. Rated Mature to be safe

“Sam! Don’t forget the pie!” Dean shouted as Sam walked off to get food. Dean was feeling a little off. He had gotten a full and good night’s rest last night and he didn’t like the way he felt after it. 

He grabbed his jacket and was about to take a walk when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Castiel, looking pale and weak. 

“Cas?” Dean asked but before Castiel could answer he fell to the floor but tried to catch himself on the bed. Dean rushed over to him, “What the hell happened Cas?” Dean demanded. 

“I was attacked…” Was all Cas could manage before Dean was able to get him onto the bed. He whimpered as he was laid on the bed on his back. 

“Cas? What hurts?” Dean noticed Cas was having a hard time breathing.

“My stomach…” he gasped, “and my ass.” 

“Damn. Front and back. Uhhh… let me check the first aid.” Dean ran to the car and found the kit in the back. Then he ran back to the room to and found Cas on his side. He ran to him and quickly got his shirt off. When he saw the stab wound in Cas’s stomach he had to take a breath before proceeding. 

“Cas, buddy you have to talk to me.” Dean said gently but on the inside he was freaking out. These wounds looked fresh and they weren’t healing like they should be. “What did this to you?” Sam chose that moment to come back in. 

“Hey, they didn’t have pie so I got you cobbler instead… What happened to him?” Sam gave no indication he knew anything about what had happened. Unfortunately Castiel did. He whimpered and tried to get away from Sam. Dean looked back, turning away from Sam, who lost his ‘trying to care’ face and smiled wickedly at Cas and mouthed ‘Remember Dean’. 

Dean moved back to Cas because he had moved a good foot away on the bed. He stopped moving and whimpering but he couldn’t stop shaking. “Sam get out.” 

“What?” Sam asked truly confused.  
“Get out; it’s obvious that he doesn’t like your presence. In his weakened state you’re probably the biggest threat to him.” Dean said and it made since.  
“I want to know what happened to him at least.” Sam persisted.  
“He hasn’t said yet.” Dean said getting annoyed. Cas was obviously not enjoying Sam’s presence.

“It was something… not human. Or demon but … it was like a demon.” Cas finally got out.  
“There you know. Now go do some of the interviews that need done. I’m going to take care of Cas, these damn wounds don’t seem to be healing.” Dean instructed.

Sam grabbed his suit from the closet and left Dean to fiddle over the wounded angel. He allowed himself a smile, as of now the angel had heeded his warning.

“Cas, buddy, it’s ok he’s gone. Com’on open your eyes.” Dean said gently. Cas obey but when he tried to move his face contorted in pain. “Damn it Cas don’t move. What happened? Specifically so I know how to bandage them.” 

“I was stabbed.” Cas took his shirt and coat off.  
“I can see that. Why isn’t it healing?” Dean insisted.  
“I was in a ring of Holy Fire. Maybe that’s why or the blade might have been cursed or something.” Cas said honestly not knowing.  
“Yeah maybe…” Dean replied.

He took out some ointment and put it on the wound. Cas was sitting outright but kept shifting so it was obviously painful or at least uncomfortable. After he was done with the ointment he wrapped the gauze around Castiel’s torso. Cas sucked in a breath but made no verbal protest.

“Now what happened on your ass?” Dean asked knowing and fearing the answer.  
“I was… raped.” Cas said looking ashamed. “Cas thinks it was his fault.” Dean realized.  
“Cas you know this isn’t your fault right? You were attacked.” Dean said to comfort him.  
“Sure. Can you just finish up here?” Cas asked not looking at Dean.

He nodded, “Can you flip over for me?” Cas did as he was asked painfully. “Uh… Cas I don’t want to make this awkward, well more awkward but will you pull down your pants?” Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

Cas didn’t look at him as he pulled down his pants and underwear laying back down. “Shit Cas!” Dean said in surprised concern. “Who or whatever this must have been huge.” Dean made the comment before he realized. “Wait I’m sorry or,” he looked around awkwardly, “I just mean huh I’m sorry about this whole situation.” 

“Don’t be.” Dean applied a bit of ointment and Cas hissed a breath, “It’s not your fault.” Cas said in all truthfulness. It could argued it was his own fault for pulling Sam for Hell soulless but he didn’t want to think about that at the moment. 

“There… that should work for now. Here is some pain medication.” Dean sat the pill bottle on the bedside table and got up to get some water.

“How many should I take?” Cas asked propping himself up on his elbow trying not to pull his stomach. 

“You…” Dean sat the water down next to the pill. “Well those wounds would’ve killed a human so I’m assuming you still can’t die so I say you can’t OD either so until the pain goes away.” Dean said working through the process.

“Seems like sound logic… or possibly sound.” Cas said as Dean opened the bottle. Cas took it and popped six in his mouth right off the bat then took a drink. “So… now what?” Cas asked setting the water back down. He didn’t want to move because of the pain but also didn’t want to be there when Sam returned. He just wasn’t sure which want was stronger.

“Well you can’t leave because I’ll have to keep an eye of your wounds but uhh… give me a minute.” Dean looked around and finally went into the bathroom, only to come out a minute later with a towel. “Here we go.” He laid the towel over Cas’s butt so he wouldn’t be in the nude but also wouldn’t have to painfully crawl back into his pants.

“Thank you.” Cas said crossing his arms and laying his head on them. 

“Anytime… Cas?” Dean started. Cas moved his head to the side to see Dean. “I was wondering what was the real reason you were scared of Sam…? Did he do this? God I never thought I would be questioning if Sam would have ever hurt someone on purpose like this.” 

“No!” Cas said just a tad too quickly. He didn’t know if Sam’s deal applied if Dean guessed what happened but he didn’t want to take that chance. “Sam may not have a soul but what would be the point of hurting me when I’m helping you? I don’t believe Sam is in to self-harm. I’m not sure who it was. I got trapped in a ring of Holy Fire and they knock me unconscious and did this to me, when I came to I was alone. The fire must have set off the sprinklers ‘cause I woke up and the fire was out.” Cas went on hoping he didn’t sound suspicious but he feared he did.

“Yeah…” Dean said sounding distracted.  
“Why do you ask?” Cas asked wanting to know if he was really that bad of an actor.  
“Well… Sam was acting weird this morning, weirder than usual. And I slept through the night without waking up once. That hasn’t happened in a long time.” Dean said still sounding distracted.

“I’m sure Sam just went out last night and without him here you were more peaceful.” Cas said telling part of the truth.  
“Yeah and I’ve been exhausted lately, I’m sure that’s it.” Dean said not fully believing it but dropping the subject because Cas had gone really pale. Cas looked really relieved but Dean didn’t comment on his appearance. “Let’s watch some T.V. and in an hour or so I’ll check and change your bandages. ‘Kay?” Dean asked. Cas nodded so they turned on the T.V. to some old western movie.

When the movie was over Dean was going to change Cas’s bandages but he appeared to be asleep. Dean knew angels didn’t sleep but hoped it was just a coping mechanism. He went outside to wait for Sam; there were still questions that needed answers. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Sam pulled up in his baby. “Sam.” Dean began and Sam looked at him, “I need you to answer some questions.” Sam looked at him confusedly, but on the inside he was smiling and begging Dean to open that door and find the answers.

“Yeah Dean what’s up? Oh I got the answers we needed, just a haunting if I had to guess.” Sam said talking like normal.  
“Ok, but where were you last night? ‘Cause I know you weren’t in the room.” Dean started trying to stay calm.

Sam took a breath and started, “Alright I wasn’t, I was listening to the police radio and there was a call about noise and after checking where the area was I realized there was no way anyone could’ve called that in, so I went to check it out. When I saw no police there I knew that the message was for us. I went in the building and saw the ring of Holy Fire and set off the sprinklers. The whatever it was ran and I went after it. I didn’t know it was Cas in the ring and he was gone by the time I got back.” 

“Did you at least kill the thing at least?” Dean asked worried.  
“No, I couldn’t catch it, and no I didn’t get a good look at it either. How is he?” Sam asked change the subject a bit.  
“Not good. His wounds aren’t healing like they should be. I’m worried Sam, I’m not sure what’s going on he’s asleep. And angels don’t sleep!” Dean was nearly shouting by now. 

“Dean?” Cas called from inside the room. Dean opened the door, “Yeah? Were you asleep?”  
“No I was meditating which is the closest I can get to sleep I thought it might help.” Cas explained.  
“Did it?” Dean asked going over to him as Cas sat up with more ease. Sam walked into the room and sat his bag down then sat in a chair across the room from Castiel. Sam had to give the angel props, from what he could tell Castiel hadn’t told Dean. Maybe a little depressing but Sam would keep his deal; as long as Dean didn’t find out he could go on in blissful ignorance. 

“I’m going to get a shower.” Sam announced standing up. He took off his shirt in that room to see Castiel’s reaction. He drew back a little but didn’t cry out or do anything else.  
“Yeah, I think it helped. That or the pain medications kicked in.” Cas answered Dean earlier question.

“Alright I’m going to remove the bandages.” Dean said cutting the gauze and unwrapping it. “It’s looking better I’m going to put some more medicine on it and then leave the bandages off from a while.” Dean did as he said he was going to. Cas hissed in a breath but otherwise did not complain.

“Thank you.” Cas said looking down knowing what Dean was going to ask next.  
“Cas, man, I need to have a look at your ass… I never thought I would say that. But seriously dude, we don’t want that to get infected. And who know what diseases that demon had.” Dean said and Cas moved to his side.

Dean was rattling and he knew he was. He was just uncomfortable asking an attractive male angel to see his ass. He put more of the ointment on, but realized he was out of gauze. Sam was still in the shower but he decided to check his bag anyways. 

He was rifling through the bag when he saw a knife he had never seen before. He pulled it out and brought it over near Cas. Cas tried to get away from the knife, but the pain made it difficult and awkward. 

“Whoa, whoa buddy. It’s alright I’m putting the knife down.” Dean made a show of putting the knife down and Castiel watched the whole thing, easing back onto the bed. Sam came out of the shower and saw the knife.

“Sam. Where did you get this knife?” Dean asked trying not to scream, he was starting to put the pieces together in his head.

“That thing I was chasing last night dropped it.” Was Sam’s response.  
“You see I don’t think it is. You didn’t tell me about the encounter which makes me suspicious then you have a knife, that again you didn’t tell me about, that Cas all but poofed to get away from.” Dean said walking toward Sam with the knife.

“Poofed?” Sam and Cas ask at the same time.  
“You know what I mean.” Dean raised the knife to Sam’s throat and held him against the wall.  
“What are you saying Dean?” Sam asked eyeing the knife.  
“Dean!” Cas shouted, “Just don’t, please.”  
“I’m saying, and I can’t believe I am, but you did this to Cas.” Dean said ignoring the angels please.

“Dean. Do you really want to go down this road?” Sam asked starting to smirk.  
“I think we are on this road already.” Dean growled pressing the knife into Sam’s throat.  
“Good.” Sam threw up his hands and hit Dean in the ears. The knife loosened enough for Sam to break free and twist the knife out of Dean’s hands. 

Sam slammed Dean up against the wall, reversing their positions. “Castiel?” Sam sang, “You remember our deal don’t you?”  
“I didn’t tell him though. Sam you can’t!” Castiel shouted standing up then grabbing his side in pain. 

“Oh? Are you trying to give me orders?” Sam asked pressing the knife hard enough to draw blood.  
“No. No I’m not.” Cas said looking down and tightening the towel.  
“Hey! I’m still here.” Dean said trying, and failing, to stay calm.  
“Not for long.” Sam said punching Dean in the temple, knocking him unconscious. “Stick around Cas I may have use for you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more then I should be done. Not sure when I'll get it out but I'm working on it. Any Advice would help, and please leave Kudos and Review! They Help!


End file.
